Shower Break
by Mirlin
Summary: Serie of PWP Shower Smut One Shot's.. Couples until now:: AoKise.. Planning on:: KiKuro and AkaKuro..


**This fiction is a birthday gift for Debbie.  
**

**English is not my first language.. grammar nazi's will hate me..  
**

**also... lala~ first kuroko no basket fiction~ and it's a plain pwp fic :'D  
**

**EDIT:: I'm going to continue with this.. Not with this one shot though.. I'm planning on a series of Kurobasu Shower PWP's all with different couples.. And I will upload them all here.. as new chapters.. ((even though they aren't chapters..))  
**

* * *

**Aomine X Kise  
**

Kise placed his hand against the cold wall of the gym's shower and turned it on. His muscles tightened when cold water touched his body, but he didn't step away. It took only mere seconds before the water became warmer.

After intensive training, nothing felt better than a hot shower to wash away the sweat. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair and turned his face to the showerhead.

"Ryouta."

Kise blinked in surprise when he heard Aomine's voice, but before he could turn around, two hands were placed next to his body against the wall.

"Aominecchi." The blond said in an asking way.

Lips pressed against Kise's back and made the male blush faintly. The lips trailed over his back to his neck and stopped when they were pressed against Kise's ear.

"Everyone has gone home." The blue haired male mumbled in a hoarse and wanton voice.

Kise's eyes were half lidded when Aomine spoke. The male's lips and voice had filled his body with a warm fuzzy feeling and a tickling in his abdomen.

Aomine placed a hand on Kise's stomach and buried his nose into Kise's soaked hair.

Kise softly chuckled when he fully realised what Aomine had in mind. He placed a hand on top the male's hand and took a small step back to press their bodies together. "You want to do it in the middle of a public shower?" He asked amused by the male's spontaneous urges.

"Complaining?" Aomine asked, not planning to stop until they were done. His fingers trailed over Kise's stomach down to his upper leg, slipping it between the male's tights without touching Kise's crotch.

Kise's breathe trembled. The light touches were already arousing him enough to make it show. "No." He mumbled almost in audible. As long as nobody would step into the shower and catch them, he didn't mind.

Aomine moved his left hand over the blonde's hip and slipped two fingers between his buttocks, while the other grabbed the base of Kise's erection.

Kise let out a shuddering breath and looked over his shoulder to Aomine. The blue haired was flushed from the excitement he felt and looking down at Kise's bottom, while he searched for the male's entrance.

The blond flinched when two fingers entered at once. He was already used to the fact that Aomine was too impatient to start with one, but it still hurt every single time.

"Be a bit more careful, Aominecchi." The blond complained, trying to relax his muscles to make it less painful.

As a response to Kise's complaining Aomine didn't spoke, but pressed against Kise's prostate, just to make him stop complaining. Nobody knew the blonde's body better than he did.

A moan escaped Kise, as he hadn't expected to feel pleasure so soon. He placed his forehead against the wall in front of him and didn't even notice water was still falling down on them.

Aomine chuckled. "Sounds a lot better than your complaining." He commented amused. He placed his chin onto Kise's shoulder and looked down at his hand around Kise's erection. With a firm grip he moved along Kise's length, just to distract him from what would come.

Kise panted softly, enjoying the male's fingers along his sensitive skin. At the same time he prepared himself, because he knew a third finger would enter when Aomine started pumping his front. It was the usual ritual.

Kise groaned a little annoyed when the third finger entered. He closed his eyes and tried to get adjust to it as quickly as he possibly could, because Aomine wouldn't give him a lot of time.

Kise bit his lip in anticipation when the male's fingers slipped out and Aomine pressed his arousal against Kise's buttocks.

The blond licked his lips and bend slightly forward, sticking his bottom towards Aomine to offer him easier excess. Small shocks of excitement shoot through the blonde's body settling in his still growing erection as he thought about what would come. Not the penetration itself, but the pleasure that Aomine managed to give him every single time.

The blue haired male slide his fully erection member between Kise's buttocks but didn't enter yet. His breath rhythm was quickening with each stroke.

Kise looked over his shoulder again, impatiently waiting. "You're slow, Aominecchi." He mumbled slightly offended.

"You're impatient, Ryouta." Aomine back groaned softly. He led his hard on, with his hand, to Kise's entrance and nudged against it.

"You're the one to sa- hnn!" Kise cut himself off with a groan when he felt the male forcing its way inside of him. It was an uncomfortable stretching feeling, but it already felt a lot better than during first few times Aomine took him.

Aomine groaned in Kise's ear, to make sure the male knew he was enjoying himself already. His hands slide to the blonde's hips, before he brought them to his buttocks. He spread them to clear the way and pressed himself deeper into Kise.

The ace's voice was turning Kise on even more. The lowness of the male's voice seemed to become even lower and sexier when he was aroused. It helped to keep Kise hard, while the stretching feeling was trying to turn him limp.

Aomine reached down to Kise's crotch and massaged his erection with his talented fingers. He slowly pulled out of the copycat, before he forced himself back in, forcing the head of his erection against Kise's prostate.

Kise moaned shamelessly as a sweet but sharp sensation settles itself into his abdomen. His knees became weak and almost caused him to fall down, but Aomine held him up.

The blue haired pulled back again. He ran his lips over Kise's spine and trailed to his neck. His forced his ways inside again, forcing another moan from Kise's lips, while he ran his teeth along the blonde's neck skin.

He pulled out and, when he thrust back in, bit the male's neck, just not hard enough to draw blood.

Kise groaned low. As much as it hurt, the roughness of Aomine was also a turn on.

Aomine continued in a steady and determined rhythm. Slowly out, but with fast and strong thrusts back in.

Kise moaned towards the floor. Leaning against the wall he tried to keep himself from fall, while Aomine made sure he would stay on his feet.

Each of Aomine's thrusts were hitting Kise's prostate, combined with the strokes along his length were almost too much. Pleasure built up in his abdomen and was close to release.

Kise tried to stand up straight and reached his arm behind him to wrap it around Aomine's neck. "Aominecchi." He moaned, begging for the male to make him come.

Aomine's lips were close to Kise's ear. He took the opportunity to bite the male's earlobe and suck onto the earring in his ear. "Call me by my name." He spoke luscious.

Kise opened his eyes slightly. He became used to calling the male Aominecchi, but since they we intimate like this, maybe he should indeed call the male by his name once in a while. A small smile appeared on his lips before he spoke. "Daiki." He moaned leaning the back of his head against Aomine's shoulder.

The moan that escaped Aomine's lips told Kise that the blue haired loved the way he had spoken his name. It made him grin.

"Daiki." Kise spoke again, trying to control his moans. "I'm… close."

"Me too." Aomine groaned back in Kise's ear. "Hold on tight." He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, while the other was still pumping his member. He waited for Kise to wrap his arm tighter around his neck and as soon as he did, start thrusting faster and rougher.

Both male's lived up in their own pleasure, moaning and groaning on the rhythm of the thrusts. Until they both overflew.

Kise felt the pressure that had built up in his andomen leaving his body in short, but quick shocks and at the same time felt Aomine twitching within him, before warm fluid shot deep within him.

The blue haired kept the blond on his feet, while they both enjoyed the afterglow. He slowly slide out of the male and waited for Kise's response.

Kise had a satisfied and exhausted smile on his face. He leaned his head against the wall again and suddenly realised the water was still pouring down on them. He chuckled softly and turned around. Not sure what he had to say, he just stepped closer and pressed their lips together.

He noticed Aomine's surprise and how soon he recovered from it. The kiss was returned and a tongue slipped between Kise's lips before the blond even had the chance to take that step. Kise was forced against the wall while Aomine's tongue dominated the male's mouth. Their tongue swirling around each other in a heated battle.

Kise was surprised. This kiss didn't felt like an after play, it felt like a kiss from someone who was just starting to warm up. When Aomine pressed his body against Kise's, the blond could feel it; the hard pounding erection of the blue haired. Either it hadn't gone limp or it went hard again, but it was clear that Aomine still had a lot of stamina to get ride off.

Kise pulled back from the kiss and grinned. Their faces were still close. Close enough to smell each other's skin and brush their lips together. The blond could see the smirk on Aomine's lips and chuckled. "Doesn't seem like you're satisfied yet." He said amused.

Aomine licked his lips luscious. "Far from, Ryouta." He groaned as amused as Kise was.

Kise looked down and licked his lips as well. Then he pressed his lips against Aomine's jaw, moving his lips to his neck, and shoulder. He moved further down, over the male's chest and stomach, before he could sit down on his knees.

Aomine's fingers entwined with Kise's hair as he looked down at what the male was doing.

Kise looked up licking his lips luscious, teasing Aomine with the sight, before he took the base of Aomine's erection in his hand and lead the head between his lips.

**~The end~**


End file.
